


Regret

by uniquepov



Series: H/D LDWS Round 2 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Week 5: Sectumsempra<br/>
Required word count: 250 to 300 words</p><p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0001caqx/">
    <img/></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.  
> 
> 
> I was lucky enough to participate in [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) 's H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing Round Two challenge! I survived until the final three, when I lost to the worthy [](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**r_grayjoy**](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/profile)[**winterstorrm**](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/), who went on to the final round. It was a wonderful experience and I made a lot of new friends. I'm finally getting around to posting my offerings. Enjoy!

Draco was sleeping, sprawled on his back, one arm flung over his head against the pillows, one resting lightly against his hip. His pale skin gleamed in the moonlight, a sharp contrast to the tanned fingers making soft circles on his torso.

Harry loved to watch him sleep. During the day, he was guarded, all elbows and points and snark; it was only while sleeping that he seemed to truly relax.

Tracing his fingers over the slightly raised, whitened scars that crisscrossed Draco’s chest, Harry fought down a familiar wave of guilt over that angry curse, all those years ago. He followed the tiny ridged lines with his fingertips, wishing that he could heal them away, that he had never thrown that _Sectumsempra_ , that he had extended a hand of friendship instead of a fist.

 _Why couldn’t I see how frightened he was? How hurt and alone?_ Harry berated himself, for the thousandth time. _I was too blinded by anger to see that he had even fewer choices than I did._

Harry moved to wrap his arm tightly around Draco, pulling the sleeping blond closer, into his protective embrace.

 _You could’ve ended it all,_ Harry thought. _At Malfoy Manor, after we were captured by the Snatchers. Instead, you saved me._

He pressed his lips to Draco’s temple, silently asking for forgiveness.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered. “I’m sorry I didn’t try to save you then.”

The blond stirred, rolling onto his side and snuggling deeper into the circle of Harry’s arms, though he didn’t wake.

_I’m sorry that I left you there, without a thought for what you’d risked to keep me alive._

Harry placed another soft kiss on Draco’s forehead.

 _I know now, though,_ he thought, _and I love you for it._


End file.
